1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a radio frequency antenna for a magnetic resonance apparatus having an antenna conductor implemented in the form of a ribbon/conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,217 discloses a radio-frequency antenna of the type generally described above. In the case of a whole body antenna, antenna conductors formed by ribbon conductors are arranged in the axial direction of the antenna within a cylindrical radio-frequency shield. The use of ribbon conductors for such an antenna has some advantages compared to the use of rod-shaped antenna conductors. First, the antenna filling factor is thereby improved, resulting in an improved signal-to-noise ratio. Second, the radio-frequency field in the examination volume is more uniform. Given fast pulse sequences as required, for example, in echo planar imaging (EPI), eddy currents in the low-frequency range are generated in the antenna by the rapidly changing gradient fields. As a result, the shape of the gradient pulse changes and, the known antenna conductors (regardless of whether they are ribbon or rod shaped) are heated by the eddy currents. The power consumption for the gradient power supply thus increases.